Corellia: History Repeats (Shiftverse AU)
by Eastonia
Summary: Shift!verse AU. A drabble collection surrounding little Han and Anakin frantically wondering if he ever gave Obi-Wan that much grief. Drabbles of over 500 words but under 1000 words about the misadventures of having a Initiate stuck to you like binder in the Corellian Temple. Slice of life stuff actually - proof that the Shift!verse is not always in crisis...
1. Drabble 1: Of the Solstice Celebration

**AN**: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or whatever you celebrate. This had to be done. Yup, a Shift!verse Christmas special - you'll see even more changes here... The Force has been interpreted differently for one. Not really comfortable with the original Star Wars explanation for Anakin's birth and the Son of Suns thing? Well, I thought a little about it and decided to go Percy Jackson on Star Wars. Except, the Force is a whole lot more chaste. Hope no one screams in indignation about the additional changes in the Shift!verse...

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Drabble 1: Of the Solstice Celebration

_Jedi Temple Gardens – Corellia._

"'KIIIN! KIIIN! KIIIN!"

17 year old Anakin Skywalker mentally sighed and shook his head as he good naturedly turned around and knelt down. Meeting little 3 year old Han Alon's eyes that stared up at him.

"Yes Han?"

"Do you know what the Force is getting me for the Solstice? Do you? Do you?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait till tomorrow little one."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

"Fine, you're not. I'm just giantanic."

"Uh huh."

The brown eyed brunette nodded vigorously at him

"Come on Han, let's get you to bed."

"NO! I can't sleep… Too… Ummm… How do you say that word when you're reaaallly happy because of something that's coming?"

"Excited?"

"YES! Excited!"

"How about a story then?"

"Story?"

"Yup. Of how the Solstice Celebration came to be. And why the winter Solstice is the one we call the Solstice celebration and why the summer Solstice is largely forgotten."

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Alright,"

Anakin bent to pick up the toddler, slinging him over his shoulder and letting Han sit upright, anchored only by Anakin's hands.

"But first, let's get you tucked in."

* * *

_Crèche, Jedi Temple – Corellia._

"Now will you tell me?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's hair

"Brat."

Han giggled

"Okay, so here goes…"

* * *

Once upon a time, before the Force was known as the Force, sentient creatures still recognised the pantheon as separate personalities, not a single entity. There were eight in all and all were considered Forces of nature. All were purely midi-chlorians.

The first was the Hearts. The High Queen of Valryus – home of the pantheon known as the Force. She ruled with a just hand and a merciful heart.

The second was her first born, the Sun. He too was justice and mercy. He was known as the most powerful of them.

The third was the Winds.

The fourth was the Lands.

The fifth was the Waters.

The sixth was the Fires.

The seventh was the Wisdom.

The last was her youngest – the Darkness. He was mysterious and distant. But appreciated by all; all the same.

Sentients loved the Force, and in return, the eight of the Force loved them, guarded them and protected them.

But all good things have to go through time of trial, to determine if they are strong durasteel or malleable. And Chaos entered the heart of the Darkness.

He grew power-hungry. Refusing the Fires and the Sun to appear. Engulfing everything, plunging the planets into ice. Without warmth from the Fires and light from the Sun, nothing could grow and the worlds slowly started starving. Indeed, Hoth remains a reminder of those dark times.

The stars winked out. Soon none could distinguish between the Darkness and Chaos. He became known as the Dark. Spiteful, deceitful and evil.

But the sentients remained warm, and gave to each other, supporting each other through those dark times, this inspired the seven. Together they shared out the entirety of their power. The Sun exploded into pure, radiant brilliance, returning energy to the galaxy.

The day they drove the Dark back was the day of the winter Solstice. In honour of the generosity that inspired the remaining seven, the Force gave the galaxy guardians in tune with their own beings.

In memory of that Solstice, the Solstice celebration was created.

* * *

"… A time of giving and of hope, a time when all set aside their differences to remember the actions that saved us all… And you're asleep…"

Obi-Wan popped his head into the crèche.

"Thought I would find you here."

"Han couldn't sleep, he was too excited for the Celebration tomorrow."

"Oh, you told him how the Solstice Celebration came to be?"

"Yup. I don't think he would remember it though…"

"Funny, I said the same thing to… You know… when I first told you this story, apparently you still remember…"

"Never forgot. Though I did, heavily simplify it."

"Midnight. Merry Solstice little brother."

"Merry Solstice big brother."

And a warm feeling overcame Anakin for a moment as he smiled.

"Funny, sometimes I feel like my father is right here with me. I guess he wants me to be happy in this time of the season."

"We're all supposed to be happy. Gifts come dawn! And I think it's high time you receive your real Apprentice day present."

"Oh? No more trips into the 'saber crystal caves for random promises please!"

The brothers laughed and the Sun looked at his mother as she nodded. One last lingering look at his son and one of the seven aspects of the Light Side of the Force returned with the Queen of Valyrus to seek a way to restore the lost eighth.

* * *

**AN**: See what I mean? Once again a very Merry Christmas! And good tidings to all of you! The Slide will be updated soon... If Padmé and Anakin ever stop talking...


	2. Drabble 2: The Gifts of the 6

**AN**: Continuation of the previous drabble. More mythology of the Force included as well as a possible future plot device... Enjoy!

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Drabble 2: The Gifts of the 6.

_Jedi Temple Hangar Bay - Corellia_

The skies above the Temple of Corellia started to slip from dusk into night as two Jedi Starcruisers touched down. A small brunette boy's eyes gleamed excitedly as he watched the very, very tall dirtyblonde get out of the vessel. As he disembarked, 20 year old Anakin shook his head and knelt down to receive the 5 year old Initiate that was crashing into him

"KIN! You're back! How was Tatooine?"

"Fine Han. The Movement is growing stronger by the day. Everyone is talking about how they can be an example for the other slave worlds."

"Oooh…"

"By the way, shouldn't you be preparing for bed?"

"I wanted to say hi… I don't know when you'll be called off on assignment again… AND I can't go with you on home leave. Not fair."

"Han, you know that you will get to go on home leave when you're a Padawan right? Like all the others."

"Yeah, only those who don't have family."

"We can't let you go off without family. Be patient – maybe someday I'll take you to Tatooine with Obs and I. It's dirty, gruge-gy and quite possibly the furthest thing from the bright centre of the universe… But it's home – in all its ghetto glory."

"I'd like that."

"Why are you still up Han…"

"Story?"

"Urgh. Fine. Go to the Crèche. I'll meet you there."

He turned to his brother-Master as the ginger haired man walked up to him

"You are enjoying this."

"Oh, I'm just remembering when you used to do this to me every single time I came back from off planet."

"I wasn't this bad."

"No. You were worse."

* * *

_Jedi Crèche – Corellia._

"Okay, all settled?"

Han nodded vigourously

"Tell me about the Gifts of the Force – you know? The Six."

"Again?"

"It's my favourite story! And you only ever tell the Solstice Celebration one on Solstice Eve…"

"Alright…"

* * *

...There is a saying that there are six gifts. Each is hidden in every being. But each being can ever possess one. But all, guardian or not,

These were the gifts of Valyrus. The Gifts of the Six.

The High Queen's duty – the Hearts duty was to rule. So she stayed out of the giving. But her first born and the rest of the Seven gave.

The Suns gave Life – Creativity. None truly knows how it is manifested. Just that it is one of the most elusive and misinterpreted gifts a sentient could ever receive.

The Fires gave Empathy – the ability to understand other beings feelings, to share their burdens.

The Waters gave Inspiration. They inspired people. And people loved them. The gifts of The Waters and of The Lands often were confused for one another for they impressed similar things upon people. But The Waters were Defenders, unafraid to take matters into their own hands – they protected.

The Winds gave Luck – and luck abundantly. Impossible things became possible. But it was limited and like The Suns gift – difficult to understand. Sometimes the abilities of a Jedi and a recipient of the gift of The Winds overlapped. But only a Jedi could ever use his gift in combat and to change luck to foresight.

The Lands gave Endurance – the ability to withstand the worst. To help others do the same. They were loved. But they were Shepherds. Both people blessed by The Waters and The Lands could easily lead. The Lands however nurtured.

The Wisdom gave Peacemaking – these were expert negotiators. Their ability to calm anyone down, or to find a path that lead to peace – especially between two parties was legendary. Some said the gift of The Wisdom was the best a being could receive: for when used properly, this gift could stop battles before they even started…

* * *

"… And the Six that embody the Gifts will rise. And the Gifts will stand between Chaos and The Darkness, restoring one and beating back another, so that the Dark will be vanquished."

"Kin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Obi-Wan is the person who stands for the gift of The Wisdom?"

Anakin chuckled

"Well, it certainly seems that way. With all those diplomacy missions we go on… I think you'd be the embodiment of the gift of The Winds. What with all your ability to be in the right place at the right time… Anyways... Night Han."

"Night Kin!"

* * *

**AN**: Tell me what you think!


	3. Drabble 3: Parallels

**AN**: Back here again. Little Han and Anakin are so cute together. Makes me really wonder what it might have been like if Han was actually Force-sensitive and Anakin was his big brother figure. Oh well, this is the Shift!verse. We'll find out.

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Drabble 3: Parallels

_ Crèche, Jedi Temple – Coruscant._

A ginger haired bundle rested in… wait, not that story. Fast forward please.

_Agricorps HQ – Bandomeer._

A mother placed her blonde, 8 month old son… not that one either. Fast forward again.

_Crèche, Jedi Temple – Corellia._

The crèche could almost be called quiet. Padawan Suteqin had finished off his shift and was preparing to leave and the shift attendance chart had Padawan Skywalker on the night call.

'May you have an interesting life.'

A blessing few ever received. A blessing that the recipients cursed at times. What they didn't understand was that without that blessing, no measure of protection could be given to them. Without that blessing, they would not have the tools they would need to weather the storm ahead in their lives.

Little Han Solo – he should call him Alon now, they had to protect the last of the House of Solo – would realise that one day. As would Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. There the Padawan came now – just as Han was beginning to cry.

Poor Han, not even a night old before his parents had to struggle to hide him.

"Hush now little guy – you're safe here. I promise you."

Ah. Anakin Skywalker. If he wasn't careful he would have another brother-bond to deal with. But little Han was quieting down now. The Living Force is the moment. And the one after that. And the one after that. But it too can bring premonitions. But it is the Unifying Force that shows the connection between the two now.

* * *

_Three Years Later…_

"GET BACK HERE HAN!"

"AHHHH!"

A brown blur zipped behind a 17 year old Anakin as he fought to regain his balance while other younglings came charging at him

"Hey there! Easy, now, easy… What's going on here?"

"Han was mean!"

"Yeah!"

"He took the jet and… and…"

Anakin sighed and turned around, squatting and bending over to come to eye level with the little brunette boy.

"What have you got to say for yourself Han?"

"Sorry."

"And?"

"I should have shared the toys with all of you."

"Good."

A low, warm chuckle was heard from one of the archways that surrounded the corridors

"Well, this looks really familiar…"

"Ob…Master. What are you doing here? You're back early."

"Mission was successful, debriefing was short. I told you it would be."

"There's still that 20 percent when your intuitive deduction is wrong."

"My bad feelings have got us out of countless messes."

"And my premonitions are always 100 percent accurate."

"But never in context."

"Pssh. Who needs it to be in context? Well okay, the Knighting thing might…"

"You're the Sith-killer!"

The other younglings had long since drifted off as they retrieved the missing toy. Han would have as well but Anakin's firm hand – although he seemed to have quite forgotten about it – kept him from running off. And was he glad he didn't. He whirled around to face the Padawan again

"And you're the Technician."

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other incredulously. Obi-Wan was hailed as the 'Sith-killer' due to his striking of the final blow that fateful day. Anakin on the other hand knew nothing of any titles he might have had, and neither did Obi-Wan for that matter

"Whaaaa?"

"You know? The guy that repaired the hyperdrive – from scratch! And destroyed the enemy in space, without ever leaving the planet! You are awesome!"

"Uhhh… Thanks?"

Han grinned brightly at Anakin.

"You are my hero."

Obi-Wan chuckled again

"Whoa, déjà vu. Reminds me when…"

"Oh you shush."

* * *

_Over a Thousand Years Ago…_

"Your line is blessed milord. One of the Six will be your son – the son of Corellia."


End file.
